


A Mindless Night

by rwbybunnymage



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbybunnymage/pseuds/rwbybunnymage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang finds Neo sneaking in team RWBY's dorm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a co-op work with screwthewarandkill on tumblr

Yang was sure she locked the dorm room before leaving the room that morning. She went on with her classes without much worry behind her head until she opened the door. She saw a familiar face in it, a dual colored hair girl, the same that fought her in the train when she was on a mission on mountain glenn. "Excuse me?! What are you doing here?!" She scowled at the smaller girl. The girl looked terrified she had been caught, and slowly slid the drawer she had been rooting through. Yang slammed the door behind her and hastily walked to Neo, she took hold of her hair and growled "Answer me!"

Neo gasped. "L-learning about your team!" She said, panicked. "By looking through my panties?!" She growled again, throwing Neo on the floor, finding it odd that she didn't fight back like on the train. Her parasol was leaned up against the dresser, but she couldn't reach it. "P-people hide thing e-everywhere...". Yang frown before kicking her head, knocking her on the stop. She cracked her knuckles as she picked her up "I'll teach you what it means to mess up with my team once you wake up" She mumbled.

Neo groaned as she came to. She blinked the fuzz out of her mind, and resolved to never let herself get kicked again. Yang was standing in front of her, a pendulum in hand. They seemed to be in another room, it was closed and apparently locked. "Finally awake~". "What's going on?" Neo asked, confused. "Nothing special, just paying for you have done, remember anything?" She asked her, standing up and slowly walking up to her. Neo was bound to a chair, no way of getting out so easily. "Y-you kicked me..." She said, straining to remember.

"Good, you do" She said as she leaned in to be face to face to her "What else do you remember about me?". "We fought... on the train..." Neo was confused. Why was she still alive?. "Good, so you remember you kicked my ass back then" She said as she leaned back."Yes, I did." Neo said, grinning with pride. Yang frowned, quickly moving to hold her throat "Well it's pay back time bitch!". She gasped in fear. "I-I'm sorry!" She wailed immediately. "That's better, but I intend on keeping you to myself~" She smirked let the pendulum fall in front of Neo's eyes. "You will become all mine by the end of this~". She rolled her eyes. "Am I going to get very sleepy?"

Yang frowned again and began swinging the pendulum, slowly rocking back and forth "Just concentrate on my voice". "Okay..." Neo had to admit, she was excited to prove this dumb bimbo how stupid she was being. Yang kept the swinging constant, not slowing and not speeding up either. She smiled 'Now, follow the pendulum, watch it as swings back and forth, you find this movement intriguing, so you concentrate on it". Her eyes followed the pendulum like a bored Faunus, the light ever changing within. 

"You find yourself staring at this piece of jewelry, wondering why it intrigues you so much, however your eyes are closing on you, you are not tired, no need to sleep, but somehow, your mind seems to slip away from your grasp just this pendulum." Yang then covered her nose as she opened said jewelry, releasing a pink gas directly to Neo's face, a mind controlling dust, very powerful if Neo breathed it in. Neo had very little choice but to inhale as she drifted off into a trance. 

Yang chuckled and cupped her cheek "Who is in charge here?" She asked her. "Me?" She asked sleepily. "Wrong, I am, you will bend to every single one of my command, got it?" Yang asked as she moved the pendulum away. "Okay..." Neo said passively. In her mind she was screaming no, but she couldn't control what her mouth was doing. Yang smirked "I will ask again then, who is in charge?". "You are..." She sighed, despite her internal protests. It was like she was being invaded. Yang petted her head and smiled "that's what I like to hear".

Neo silent sat in front of her, desperately wanting to struggle. Yang untied her from the chair, she knew the effects of the gas were temporary, but she hoped it would be enough to show Neo that she should not mess with her and her team. It did more. As soon as she was released, she kissed Yang. Yang blushed and looked at Neo, was that a side effect to the gas? She quickly pushed her head away "I-I didn't tell you to do that". "No~" Neo said, her voice dripping sexuality. "But I wanted you to...". She was getting more and more flustered, of course she thought Neo was attractive, but could she even think about..."fuck me, take me like you always wanted to take me then~"

Neo grabbed some of the rope that was used to tie her down, and tackled Yang. "Thank you~" she said, before wrapping it around Yang's wrists and pulling them over her head. Yang groaned, she was starting to doubt that the gas worked and that she was just playing around to tie her up so she could escape. Neo silenced her with a kiss, and started toying with the blonde's breasts. Yang smiled softly and deepened the kiss, starting to relax a bit as she felt Neo's hands on her breast "you like these~?". Neo squeezed them harder. "Why yes, ma'am."

Yang moaned and smiled "good~ well you better please me as best as you can~". Neo nodded, and shoved one of her hands under Yang's top. Yang blushed once more, she really didn't expect the day to turn out like this "so is that what you've been trying to do in my drawer? Get a hold of my panties~" she winked at Neo. "Yes..." Neo sighed, and started playing with Yang's nipples. "My inhibitions wouldn't let me~" She said, pulling the top up and over Yang's breasts. She smiled and attempted to kiss her head "Well now you can tell me all of your dirty secret about me~"

"Like how I secretly enjoyed while the mind controlling gas was working and wished it lasted longer?" She asked, before proceeding to suck on one of Yang's nipples. "You might not even need a mind controlling gas after it dissipate~" She winked at her and raised her chest higher into her mouth.When she broke away to switch nipples, She asked: "What do you mean? ". Yang smirked "You can stay and become mine, then you'll have this body all for yourself~". Neo moaned, desperately wanting that.

Yang smiled and kissed her head "That's a good girl~". She clamped her lips around Yang's nipple. She moaned softly and sighed in relief, really loving were the situation was going. Neo sucked at the nipple desperately, absolutely loving the taste. Neo sucked at the nipple desperately, absolutely loving the taste. Yang let out a long moan, she wanted more and her body was aching for it. Neo's hands kept busy, one tweaking the unoccupied nipple, the other snaking down into Yang's shorts. "Oh yes~" She smiled and gave in on what the smaller girl was doing to her.

Her probing fingers started toying with the blonde's clit. Yang bit her lip and moaned louder then before. She was ready and wet at this point. Neo felt that, and moved her hands to pull Yang's shorts down. Her slit was already glistening with her juice, she looked at Neo with a very needy look. She broke from Yang's nipple. "What?" She asked innocently. "Eat me out~" She whined, her pussy pulsating with her needs for a good tongue. Neo immediately dived down, and plunged her tongue inside Yang, eager to get her Mistress' approval. Yang squealed in pleasure, her lust pearls flowing out into her mouth as Neo's tongue explored her depth.

Neo relished the taste, and started playing with Yang's clit and moving her tongue inside of her. She squirmed and buckled her hips further into her touch, feeling her climax starting to build quite rapidly. Neo started hunting for the blonde's G-spot determinedly. Yang was dangerously close to orgasm, her tongue, and the vibrations were becoming a bit to much for her. Neo finally started writing "mistress" with her tongue on Yang's wall. Yang blushed before she let out a long scream of pleasure, her climax washing down on her as she squirted into Neo's mouth. 

Neo swallowed as much of her orgasm as possible. "Did I do good?".   
She panted and nodded "Y-Yeah, very good~".  
"What shall I call you, ma'am?"  
"However you want~" She panted heavily  
"Hmm... how does 'Mistress' sound?" She asked, despite the gas wearing off.

"Mistress sounds good~" She agreed and then saw the sparkle in her eyes fade away with the gas "Aw damn, so soon". "What do you mean, Mistress?" Neo asked, hugging Yang. "The gas, it's wearing off" She said, preparing for the worst. "Okay~" she said, not releasing the hug. Yang relaxed a bit, still scared a bit "Please don't hate me...". "Why would I hate my Mistress?" Neo said, the sparkle completely gone. Yang frowned "is the gas still in effect?" She wondered. "No, you made me want this while it was, Mistress.".

Yang blushed a deep red, she looked at the smaller girl and smile "I did huh?".   
"Yes Mistress."  
She smiled softly to herself "so...no hard feelings?".  
"Nope!"  
Yang sighed in relief and rested her head in her neck "thank god~"  
Neo started softly kissing Yang. She smiled and kissed her back softly.


	2. A blurry kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang goes back to her dorm after playing with Neo, but finds a pleasant surprise...

Blake froze when she heard the door unlock. Nobody was supposed to be back yet! But she was sooo horny... And so there she sat, hand firmly down her underwear, no bra, and a smut book in her off hand. Yang had the biggest grin on her face, she left Neo where she was, locked away from everyone except for herself. She opened the door and smirked once she saw the Faunus. "Having fun there Blake~?" She blushed furiously. "I-I was scratching an itch...""I don't know Blake, I never seen anyone scratching an inch topless and their hands down their panties" she winked at her and slowly walked over to her. "Want some help?".

"W-What?" Blake asked. This was only made her hornier. Yang asking to help?. Yang pushed her hand aside, only to rip her panties off of her. "You're mine Blakey~ let me help~". Blake just whimpered, her ears pressing her now flat against her head. "Scared of me?" Yang groaned, getting on top of her "you shouldn't be scared of me, I'm your teammate~"."N-not scared... What do you mean, I'm yours?" She suddenly asked incredulously. "Your ears, they're bent back, doesn't that mean you're scared?" Yang asked before slipping her fingers in he slit "doesn't matter, I'm gonna fuck you anyways~"

"Oh... ohhhh..." She was dripping wet, and Yang had already ripped her panties away from her. Yang leaned down, her lips an inch to Blake's "if I fuck you now, are you mine to use whenever?"."Whatever y-you want..." She said desperately. "Say it" she said, her finger stop their motion "or I'm not doing it and I'll make sure you can't help yourself either". Blake glared. "No." She said. Yang got off of her. She grabbed the ribbons around her arm and snatched it off of her. She quickly pinned her down and tied her hands together behind her back and then tied we feet together "I told you I would do it, how about I show everyone how much you need it~?" She smirked.

"What? No..." Blake's squirming increased threefold. Yang held her throat and leaned in "then say it, say you're my slut, or I'll just leave you like this an just use you, either way, im having my way with you". "B-but Yang..." Blake took a breath. "I-I'm your slut, Yang..." she said quietly. Yang threw her back on the bed rather roughly "that's what I want to hear, now raise that ass for me". Blake did as best she could while being tied. Yang traced her fingers on her slit "so wet, I'm sure you wanted this to happen~". Blake couldn't do anything but moan. 

Yang forcefully plunged her fingers in. She soon started thrusting into her "such a slut~". "Ohh... that's r-right, use me!" She grabbed her hair and pulled her head back "oooh already giving in to me, I thought you'd put much more of a fight~". "W-well..." Blake said, before dropping her ass back down, disallowing Yang access to ger core. Yang groaned before pushing her on her back. Probing her core once more. "Oh no kitty cat~ you're not going away from me now that you've given yourself to me!". Blake moaned, but clamped her legs together. "I can get off on my own, thank you." She said, slightly annoyed yet strangely turned on by Yang's kitty cat comment.

Yang frowned and pinned her down "an how exactly do you intend on doing that all tied up?". "Uhmm..." She hadn't thought of that. "I-I guess it wouldn't hurt...". "You gave yourself to me, and there's no escape now" yang grinned "now spread those legs". She spread them as far as she could, the ropes binding her ankles in the way somewhat. Yang leaned in and gave her slit a long lick before digging in. Blake's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was in heaven. And whatever lip gloss Yang was wearing was making her extra tingly down in her core.

Yang smirked, she was wearing a special kind of lip gloss. After her encounter with Neo, she bought everything mind controlling object she could find, and this gloss was no different, as soon as it came into contact with Blake's skin, she would be under her control. Blake couldnt do anything but moan, much less even dream of struggling against Yang. Yang continued to eat her out knowing the effects would hit her soon. "How is it slut~?".Blake felt a strange fog fall over her mind at that moment. "Amazing, ma'am." 

"Ma'am? Please kitty cat, you know my name~" yang grinned and kissed her clit. "Ohhhhhhh... Y-Yang?" She said, confused. "That's it~ or you can call me mistress~" yang said before slipping her tongue back in her wet needy core. "OH!" Blake yelled in pleasure. "I-I think I'm... ohhh... going to c-call you... Mistress... mmmm...". Yang moaned against her core, spreading more of the gloss on her skin. The fog was getting thicker, and all Blake would think about was how horny she was. She grabbed Yang's hair and pulled her against her core, moaning all the while. Yang blushed and pushed her tongue in deeper. She wiggled it around, as she slurped down her juices. She didn't know what took her to even think of raping her teammate, but it was turning her on a lot.

Blake suddenly screamed, and squirted into Yang's mouth. Yang gulped down everything, soon pulling away and took her shirt and shorts off "now you better return the favor~". "Yes Mistress. What favor?" Blake couldn't think. It was too foggy in her mind, she was lost. "The one of making you cum" she said, her pussy dripping wet "get to it". Blake started licking blindly. "Do it properly! Please me" yang said and pinned her down before sitting on her face. Blake felt Yang's pussy, and tasted it, and she realized this was her purpose for living. She shoved her tongue inside, deep as it could go, and started hunting for her g-spot.

Yang closed her eyes and moaned out in pure pleasure. She held Blake's head close "yeah that's it slut~". Blake kept going, kneading Yang's clit while she did. She moaned loudly, her juices dripping down into Blake's mouth as she worshiped her pussy. She kept going, worshiping this glorious cunt her Mistress had given her. Yang squealed happily, a lot of people could of heard them at her loudness "of fuck I'm gonna cum~". Blake was moaning just from the pleasure of eating mistress out. Yang held her head down before squirting on her face.

Blake lapped up as much as she could. "Thank you Mistress!". "Better be thankful~" she grinned and leaned down to kiss her. Blake accepted the kiss. "I am Mistress. But I wanna ask you something." The fog was so thick. "Go ahead kitty cat~" she smirked, still seeing the spark in her eyes. "Could you think for me? It's so hard, and I don't want this to end...". 

"You don't need to think anymore, your purpose will be the serve me, and I might reward you with some mind blowing orgasm~". "Thank you Mistress..." she said. She nipped her lip and smirked "so, are you going to stay there or start doing your job~?". "What do you want me to do, Mistress?". "How about we got in the courtyard and you make me have an orgasm right there so everyone knows how much of a cum needing slut you are~". "Okay!" Blake actually giggled. "Get on all four then" she commanded as she got up.

Blake pulled her bow off to add to the effect and stood on all fours next to Yang. Yang petted her hair and started walking out of the room. Blake followed closely behind, dripping wet. Yang smirked, she loved the way the mind controlling gloss worked on Blake. She stopped in front of the statue, this was the date were all the new students would arrive. "Ready to fuck me?". "Yes Mistress!" Blake said eagerly. She was so excited to show everyone how much she loved her Mistress's pussy. Yang sat down and opened her legs "then get to it~". Blake immediately dived into worshiping her Mistress, flicking her clit with her tongue. Yang bit her lip as she pushed Blake's head on her core. Not caring about anything right now other than pleasure.

Blake moved her tongue to lick along Yang's lips and then drove it in, licking long and hard inside. She moaned softly and pushed her own hair back. She noticed some of the glitter started fade out, shit why now of all times?! The fog began to become thinner, but it still was so hard to think. Yang continued to moan loudly, wanting to last the effect out. Blake paused. "Mistress, can I kiss your lips?". Yang smirked "of course you can~". Blake did, and moaned as the fog returned. Little did she know she was precariously close to overdosing on the drug.

Yang smiled and pushed her away "now go back to your job~". Blake didn't respond except by immediately resuming the worship of her Mistress' pussy. Yang hummed and groaned eagerly, loving what Blake was doing at the moment. Blake kept on searching. Her Mistress' g spot had to be somewhere. She held her head close "oh yes slut~ that's it!" Blake moaned into Yang's folds, and started fingering her Mistress' clit. Her pussy tightened around her fingers, she was close to climax.

Blake added one final twist to make Yang cum, the fog was receding again and she needed it back. Yang squirmed and screamed in pure joy before squirting all over her face once more. Blake drank it up, and hopped up and kissed Yang. She marveled as the fog vanished and left nothing but servitude in its wake. Truth was, Yang had no more gloss on her lips, but she kept kissing Blake "how was it Blakey~?" "A-amazing, Mistress..."

She smiled and kissed her chin "wanna go back inside now?". "Only if you want to..." Yang cupped her cheek and smiled "I do, and then you can worship your mistress~". Blake smiled brightly. "Really?" "Of course~" She winked at her. "Okay!" Blake wasn't even remotely aware of the looks they were receiving. Yang smirked and stood up "Come on kitty cat~". Blake followed Yang on all fours, like a good pet does. She reached down petted her ears "Good girl~"

 

She beamed. "Thank you Mistress!". "No problem kitty cat~" she smiled softly. Blake just purred, she was proud to have earned the chance to pleasure her Mistress, and it showed on her face. They quickly got their dorm room once again. Yang sat down on Blake's bed and smile "Alright, Blake I know the effect faded, you can stop if you want". She sighed. "But it's so nice... you need to get more of that stuff..." Yang chuckled "Who said I haven't~? But seriously, I don't want to risk overdosing my cute little kitten with that drug"

"I'm willing to risk it." Blake said, gathering up her clothes. "Blake I'm serious" She said "Plus, I should seriously apologize to you for...raping you". "Im not mad. I know I should be angry, disgusted, even, but I'm not." Yang looked at her curiously "you're...not?". "No." Blake said, fixing her bow. She nodded "But..why?" Blake walked over to the bookshelf, and tossed something from it towards Yang. Yang frowned "what is it?" "It's a smut novel. It... I got most of my sexual fantasies from books like it."

She read the back and smirked "I'm staring to connect the dots~" "So thank you, Yang." Yang smiled "you're welcome~" Blake went and hugged the blonde. "Maybe this can be the start of something, Mistress", Yang kissed her nose and smiled "sexually or romantically~?" She teased her. "Why not both?" "Course it's both Blakey~" she kissed her softly and smiled.

The thing about being a Faunus was, there are a lot of things you have to suppress. You can't jump every person with compatible genitalia during your heat, for example. Blake stopped suppressing some of her urges, and started purring and nuzzling Yang. Yang held her close and smiled before noticing her body temperature "a-are you in heat?"

"I-I should be in a couple of days. I think it may have come early, though."

Yang grinned and ran a hand down her back "well once you fully hit it, you know who to pounce on~"


End file.
